I'M UP HERE DAMMIT! Isuzu Rin Sohma Speaks
by Lila Priceless
Summary: Hello, there is a person attached to this fantastic rack . When will people start to see me as my own person instead of Haru's girlfriend or the DD cups? Oh well I guess that will be how I conquer the world. Blind them with my boobies ...um beauty... th


1. Even though Rin fears her parents, a part of her wishes she could go back home. She knows their infinite happiness was only an act they were putting on for her sake, but she refuses to believe it was all an act. She knows there were some moments of actual joy hidden deeply within the lies.

2. She misses her father the most. Every night he would come into her room, tuck her into bed, give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and tell her he loved her. He would then tell her a story until she fell asleep.

3. The nights he would he hug before wrapping the covers around her were the most special. He would lay her small pony body beneath the sheets and stroke her mane saying she would always be his little darling little pony girl no matter what. She would often awake the next morning to find ribbons in her hair that contained images from the previous night's story.

4. It all ended when her mother saw him hug her and say how much he loved her. Even though it was all innocent and nothing inappropriate ever happened. Her mother refused to believe that someone could show affection to such a strange child without getting some sick type of perverted pleasure and that it was borderline bestiality. He never hugged her or showed any kindness toward her again.

5. Her mother was the first to strike her. Rin was sitting in her lap watching her put on makeup like she'd done on some many other occasions when it happened. Her mother would purposely put on too much lipstick and make a game of looking for something to blot it on before planting a kiss on both of Rin's cheeks. This time when instead of the kiss she usually received her mother slapped her. She then stood abruptly causing Rin to tumble on the floor and hit her head in the edge of the vanity. Her mother paused in the doorway and turned to look at the small bleeding figure bawling on the floor. There were tears in her eyes as she said "All that lipstick" before frantically running away.

6. Despite a strong hatred of violence, she likes to see blood and guts. Her favorite shows all contain enough action, gore, violence, and terror that Rin sometimes wonders if she isn't a closet sociopath. She knows the characters aren't real so watching them being brutalized allows her to release some of her anger towards the world. Takeshi Miike is her favorite director and Haru's number one competitor for her heart.

7. Rin absolutely adores his Royal Highness Sohma Ayame. When she was younger she got lost at a festival and transformed out of fear and desperation. A cruel man found her and put her to work in his booth forcing her to give pony rides until she collapsed. Ayame happened to be passing by and recognized her just as a veterinarian suggested she be put out of her misery. He said her body was so frail that she should have never been working to begin with and that now she was only fit for glue or dog food. Ayame rushed in and claimed her to be his long lost pet. He picked her up and began rushing around Ritsu style bumping her against the chests of her so called owner, the vet, and the police officers who were drawn by the commotion. His hysterical actions prevented her from turning back into human form as well as convinced the police officers to let him take her.

8. As she was being carried down the street Rin vowed that she would become strong enough to transform at will and take care of herself. It was the last think she said before passing out.

9. When she woke up she had returned to her human form and was dressed in a magnificent costume. Her exclamations of surprise immediately brought in a tiny woman wearing nurse's uniform. Rin watched in horror as her nurse's eyes began to take on a sinister glint behind her round glasses as she promptly began to fuss over her and ask if she could change her clothes. Rin was halfway out of the window when Ayame came in and introduced her to his assistant. In the next few hours her hair was styled 5 times and her clothes were changed.

10. To this day Rin frequently visits Ayame and Mine whenever she feels insecure. Their hyperactive way of fawning over her makes her feel like the loved little princess she once thought she was.

11. Rin loves children. She often dreams of the day when she and Haru are free from the curse so they can start their own family. She wants 2 boys and 2 girls, but she thinks it would be cruel if both of them aren't able to hold all of their children.

12. Rin also hates to see a child that is sad and lonely. It reminds her too much of herself. She can never ignore them and spends a large part of her allowance on toys and ice cream cones. If there is no one else around Rin will transform before she approaches them. She tells them that she is a magical horse sent by their guardian spirit to make them happy before offering a pony ride. She loves the way their tiny hands feel wrapped around her neck as the unconditional love and acceptance radiates into her heart.

13. She rarely tells the children to keep their encounter a secret, however; she is always careful to run away before an adult sees her. She knows a story about a magical talking horse will be written off as the product of an active imagination.

14. She loves Kyo like a brother. A noisy, irritating, stupid brother, but a brother none the less. She realized a long time ago that they were alike in that they pushed people away to avoid getting hurt. You eliminated the pain of rejection if you were the one doing all of the pushing. She'll never admit this to anyone, but somehow she knows the feeling is mutual.

15. She thanks God, not Akito, but the real God that Yuki was born a male - a nice boring heterosexual male. The idea of sharing Hatsuharu's affection is more bearable since she knows Yuki doesn't return those types of feelings. Even if Yuki decides to explore his feminine side, Rin is certain that Haru's obsession with her breasts will somehow keep him near her.

16. She prays for Hiro and Kisa every day. She knows the little boy is trying so hard to be a man and blames too much on himself. She hopes that he'll soon realize he's still a child and stop punishing himself unnecessarily. Contrary to most of her feelings, she wishes the tiger spirit would manifest itself more strongly in Kisa. That girl should know how to take up for herself and not just be pushed around.

17. The reason she is such a picky eater is not due to her ulcers, but to her own culinary talents. Rin is a top-notch chef and prefers her own cooking to that of others. She uses her ulcers as and excuse or says that she can't eat in front of people to spare her taste buds from less than perfect dishes.

18. She dreams of opening a restaurant one day and has taken several cooking courses. Her natural ability with a knife both terrifies and inspires her instructors. Only Haru, Mine and Ayame know about this dream. Mine says Rin's pastries are a perfect complement to Ayame's tea. Sadly Rin has never been allowed to drink it.

19. Rin is financing her goal through her own hard work. She doesn't want anyone to be able to come in later and take credit for what she's done or try to claim it as a portion of Sohma Enterprises. She convinced to Mine create a special package that includes gourmet meals and decadent deserts designed enhance the experience of a man's romantic fantasy. She has been told that her uniquely shaped cream puffs have saved many a relationship and she should create éclairs in a similar fashion.

20. Rin is afraid to reveal her own romantic fantasy. She is afraid that the idea of a horse and a sea horse is just too strange to admit. A horse and a cow was fun, but the reality a horse and a seahorse has too many logistical details to work out. Besides, Hatori isn't the type to go for that; maybe she'll commission a costume from Mine and once more put Haru to good use.

This is written in the format specified by the **20fruits** Live Journal community.

For those of you who didn't understand the title: At some point in time every woman on earth will have to use those words to divert attention of a wandering gaze back up to her face. At some point in time every man on this earth will do something to deserve hearing it.


End file.
